This invention relates generally to a method of treating schizophrenia, and more particularly to a method of treating schizophrenia with iloperidone, an iloperidone metabolite, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Schizophrenia is a lifelong disorder, with most patients following a relapse course for life. Long-term efficacy, tolerability, and adherence to medication are important clinical issues in the management of schizophrenia.
Iloperidone, a mixed D2, 5-HT2A, and α1-adrenergic antagonist, is an atypical antipsychotic agent that was approved by the US FDA for the treatment of schizophrenia in adults in 2009 based on short-term acute efficacy studies. The acute and long-term efficacy and safety of iloperidone has been demonstrated in four short-term (4- and 6-week) and three long-term (52-week) studies. Subsequently, a study was conducted to evaluate the safety and effectiveness of long-term flexible dosing of iloperidone (8-24 mg/day) compared with placebo for maintenance treatment of schizophrenia, and prevention of relapse or impending relapse of schizophrenia.